All's Fair in Love and War
by chibikins
Summary: The guy's at St. Paliua academy all want to be the one Meimi calls her 'beloved' so what happens when a new guy comes to school trying to steal Meimi's heart? but how can he when there a jelious Asuka.Jr around? alls fair in love in war! and this is war!
1. Default Chapter

~*THE BEGINNING OF A GAME*~  
  
Meimi Haneoka sat boringly at her desk, watching that forsaken clock tick away on the wall above the sisters head. Currently, the red haired girl was sitting in the middle of math class. the worst subject on earth! Why did math exist anyway? It's not like it was important, right?  
  
Right!  
  
With a small sigh, Meimi turned slightly in her seat to star out the window next to her desk. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, while light flakes of snow fell from the cloudy sky.  
  
'What I'd give to be out there instead of in here.' Meimi thought in despair.  
  
When, finally, it came down to the last thirty seconds of class Meimi tapped the tip of her pencil on the edge of her desk in anticipation.  
  
30.  
  
29.  
  
28.  
  
27.  
  
26.  
  
25.  
  
24.  
  
23.  
  
22.  
  
21.  
  
Meimi suddenly stopped tapping her pencil and just stared at the clock. 'Only ten more seconds.' her mind wailed rather happily.  
  
10.  
  
9.  
  
8. 7.  
  
6.  
  
The very impatient girl then began to count down with the clock.  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
!!!1!!!  
  
"Finally!" Meimi yelled out as she, and the rest of the class, began hastily packing their things.  
  
Meimi was just about to put her note book in her backpack, but when she reached for it a heavy hand came slamming down on top of it, preventing her from putting her note book away.  
  
Inwardly she groaned. Meimi knew very well whom the hand belonged to. oh she knew.  
  
"Going somewhere Miss. Haneoka?" the voice of the hand mocked.  
  
Meimi hesitantly lifted her head from her note book, only to be met by a pair of piercing green eyes.  
  
.Asuka.Jr.  
  
"Yes Asuka.Jr I am. I'm going home!" Meimi hissed. Today had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home. Not be bothered by this.idiot!  
  
For a second an amused smile played on his lips, but it was quickly replaced by a serious one.  
  
"Oh realy? Well. the last time I cheeked you were supposed to stay after school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to have me tutor you in math, and guess what? Today is Monday!" His voice was very mocking and made her feel like a little three year old. But he was right.  
  
Shoot!! She hated it when he was right!  
  
Meimi's eyes squinted a bit as she glared at him. The now very agitated girl heaved out a heavy sight and slumped down in her seat slightly. Her mind was raging for her to hiss back a heavy comeback. ANYTHING!!!!! Yet. nothing.  
  
So. with a loud 'humph,' Meimi crossed her arms to her chest to emphasize her point. What ever that was.  
  
Asuka.Jr on the other hand fought off the temptation to smirk, so he could still keep his serious expression. Asuka didn't know why, but for some reason Meimi always had to make things difficult for him. WHY COULDN'T THE GIRL CUT HIM A BREAK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!!! After all he was helping her with her math, but then again this wasn't completely of his own will either.  
  
Oh well.  
  
. This is how things had always been.  
  
~*~  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meimi yelled in frustration. Why did math have to be so damn confusing anyway?! Meimi clutched the pencil she had previously been using, and held it tightly in her fist.  
  
Asuka.Jr sighed tiredly. Why did the sister make him tutor this girl anyway? With an impatient expression, Asuka.Jr clasped his hand over hers, and slowly tried to pry the poor pencil out of her death grip.  
  
"C'mon Haneoka, let go of the pencil." Asuka.Jr said while carefully tearing her away from the defenseless pencil finger by finger.  
  
Meimi finally let go of the pencil and allowed Asuka.Jr to take it from her.  
  
Math wasn't as easy as it looked.  
  
. That was for sure.  
  
Asuka.Jr sighed very heavily. During their math session all Meimi had done was either stare out the window and not pay attention, or glare at him AND STILL NOT PAY ATTENTION!!!! COULDN'T SHE PUT A LITTLE EFFORT INTO THIS AT LEAST?!!  
  
With a quick shake of his head Asuka.Jr dismissed these thoughts from his head, and began putting his things back inside his book bag.  
  
"Why don't we call it quits for today?" Asuka said simply and not in a realy polite manner either.  
  
"Thank you! That's the first right thing you've said all day!" Meimi said exasperated.  
  
Asuka's head shot up to look the red haired girl straight in the eye. "Watch it Haneoka!" he snarled back to her. But. unfortunately for him she only looked at him quizzically and turned away, seeing no importance to the possible threat.  
  
So with that Meimi quickly packed up her things, slipped her bag on her back, and left the room, not even sparing him a second glance.  
  
That girl realy got on his nerves.  
  
She was so stuck up around him. Which is why he could never understand why so many guys wanted her? After all. she was just another girl. Nothing special or unique about her at all.  
  
'Except her drop dead gorgeous looks.' His conscious spoke to him.  
  
"What?! No way! She's nothing but another stupid, giggly girl!" He yelled into the empty room.  
  
. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi Haneoka watched her shoes as she walked home from her math session with Asuka.Jr. Today had been a long day. and that little math lesson with Asuka.Jr just put the icing on the cake.  
  
Today was two weeks before Valentines day. Gosh Meimi hated Valentines Day. All day boys had been coming up to her asking her things like.  
  
What's your favorite chocolate?  
  
Do you like red or white roses?  
  
What about yellow roses?  
  
What kind of stuffed animal do you like?  
  
Did you know that our school holds a Valentines Day festival every year?  
  
Meimi sighed. at least while she was home she might be able to get some peace and quiet. hopefully. ~*~  
  
The next morning at school was just like any other. Students where standing by their desks talking happily. Most of them probably talking about who their secret valentines were. Some students were also running as fast as their legs would carry them, just so they didn't miss the bell.  
  
One of those students included Meimi Haneoka.  
  
'Crud!!! I'm going to be late again!!! The sister is going to kill me!!!' Meimi wailed in her mind as she ran up the long staircase to class.  
  
When she finally reached her class room she was surprised to find the fact that the sister wasn't there yet.  
  
With a relived sigh Meimi put her stuff down and sat in her desk, waiting for the long school day to begin.  
  
Suddenly, the classroom door opened and in walked the sister, a lone bible resting in her arms. The students that were standing up quickly scurried to their desks, waiting for the sister to begin class time.  
  
"Students. we have anew student who will be joining our class today." The sister said after she finished with attendance.  
  
This drew the attention of all the students in the class, and the class was immediately quiet.  
  
Meimi turned her head towards the sliding door of the classroom when she heard it open.  
  
In through the door walked a boy that looked slightly older than Meimi, with light golden-brownish hair and warm blue eyes that looked almost like Meimi's except they were a bit lighter in color. He wore a warm smile o his face, which Meimi figured, were making the knees of the rest of the girls in the room weak.  
  
The sister cleared her through to gain the attention of the class again.  
  
"His name in Tai Tatsukie, and he just moved here from Kyoto. I hope you all will make him feel welcome here at St.Paliua. Now Tai. where should we sit you.hmm.I know how about the seat next to Miss. Meimi Haneoka."  
  
Tai nodded a 'yes' and walked to his assigned seat. When he sat down Meimi smiled a warm welcoming smile at him, which, he kindly returned.  
  
'Wow. he seems realy nice.' Meimi thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard I slight growling sound from behind her. Meimi turned around, though she didn't know why because she already knew very well what that sound was, and her eyes met with Asuka.Jr's.  
  
Asuka didn't look very happy at the moment, and had his arms crossed to him chest to emphasize that. He gave her a look that, to her, said 'what do you want?!'  
  
Meimi only played a little grin on her face and shook her head in a way that seemed like sympathy and turned back around in her seat.  
  
She had a feeling that the next few weeks would be somewhat interesting.  
  
. and boy was she wrong.  
  
. things were going to be more than interesting around St. Paliua.  
  
After all. sometimes fate can be cruel. evilly cruel.  
  
~*to be continued ~  
  
Well what did ya'll think? I hope you liked it. I tried not to make as many spelling or grammar errors in this fic. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up depending on the amount of reviews I get. Remember the more reviews the more chapters!  
  
O hope you liked the first chapter of 'Alls Fair In Love An War!'  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank You  
  
~*Chibikins*~ 


	2. Not What I Call A Thrill

~* NOT WHAT I CALL A THRILL*~  
  
Asuka.Jr watched as Meimi Haneoka lept off the balance beam with such grace and ease that she seemed too sore right through the air. Her hair was up in a low ponytail and flew proudly behind her. Meimi landed perfectly and gloriously, making Asuka's suddenly start to speed up. Asuka.Jr noticed the guys around him all stare at Meimi in awe at her marvelous performance.  
  
What mindless goons they all were!  
  
The only thing and of them liked about Meimi was her looks! They didn't even know the girl! 'ha! I bet they all think she's this sweet, innocent, kind, charming little girl, with puffy pink cheeks and a dazzling smile! I doubt any of them have even talked too her!' Asuka said silently to himself.  
  
'but you know that's not true!' great... there was that little voice inside his head again... 'you know all of them have talked to her at least once! And Meimi dose have a dazzling smile! You also know that if you weren't so mean to her then she wouldn't be so mean to you!'  
  
Asuka.Jr felt his conscious yell at him from the far reaches of his mind.  
  
Damn!  
  
His conscious was right!  
  
He hated it when his conscious was right!  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi smiled proudly to herself as she landed on the mat below the balance beam. All those years of gymnastics paid off. The young red head chuckled silently to herself, and, for some reason, decided to look to her left. Meimi's heart stopped for a moment as her eyes landed on a certain green eyes detective.  
  
Meimi felt heat go to her face when she saw that his eyes were on her. Meimi wanted to turn away before he caught her staring at him but...  
  
...too late...  
  
Her eyes had already met with his before her mind could think. Meimi noted how Asuka.Jr looked surprised for a moment, like her.  
  
The young gymnast could feel her heart start speeding up and had no idea Asuka.Jr felt the same. Suddenly Meimi felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder. Reluctantly pulling her gaze away from asuka.Jr's Meimi turned around to see who had tapped her on her shoulder...  
  
Tai.  
  
Meimi smiled cheerfully at the boy who was now standing next to her. "Hi Tai! What's up?" she asked, her voice sounding cheerful and welcoming.  
  
Tai could feel his heart beat faster and his face go red as he tried to smoothy confront the pretty girl standing infront of him.  
  
"H-hi Meimi... um... I just wanted to let you know that I thought you were realy good on the balance beam. You're a natural gymnast!" tai said with a cute grin on his face.  
  
Meimi blinked rapidly for a moment before a very happy grin appered on her face. 'Why cant more guys be like Tai? He's so sweet and kind, and he's only been here for a few days. No wonder he's already one of the most popular guys in school right next to sawatarii...' Meimi thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks Tai, that's realy sweet of you." Meimi said while smiling a mile a minute.  
  
Tai flustered slightly at her nice words. "uh... well... I umm... probably should get back to my group. S-see ya Meimi!" and with that Tai walked, slight jogged, back to his large group of new friends.  
  
Meimi smiled as she watched Tai's retereting form. 'Tai's been realy sweet to me ever since he got here. Unlike someone I know...' Meimi though to herself as she cast a quick glance at Asuka.Jr who looked like he was about to get up and murder someone.  
  
So with a heavy sigh and a head shake of sympathy, Meimi jumped into the air and once again landed gracefully on the blance beam, preparing to do another fantastic show.  
  
~*~  
  
It was after school that day. All the students were exiting their class rooms, trying to crunch through the hefty snow.  
  
Meimi Haneoka gently hugged her arms, trying to shield herself from the cold some how. Meimi could hear her teeth chattering, and she hugged herself tighter.  
  
'Grr... why did it have to be this cold today?! It was so sunny and nice during gym class today!' Meimi's mind seethed.  
  
The young teen gritted her teeth together as she tried to figure out this impossible mystery. Then, came to the dramatic and, oh so intelligent conclusion, that the weather God must be holding a bit of a grudge against her. ...great...  
  
Just what she needed at the time was for the weather God to hold a tiny little grudge. 'What did I ever do to him anyway?!' Meimi asked herself silently.  
  
As Meimi walked on down the long, cold, road home she just so happened to turn a rather sharp and slippery corner, and just so happened to go tumbling down to the ground, which just so happened to be very cold, wet, and oh ya! COLD!!! [AN~* sorry for saying 'just so happened' a lot in that one, rather long, sentence...]  
  
"EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" Meimi screeched in surprise. The red-haired damsel in distress expected to hit the snow with a loud 'thud' but instead she hit something warm, soft, and kind of squishy.  
  
Meimi opened her eyes only to come face-to-face with someone else's green eyes.  
  
Asuka.Jr...  
  
. . . wonderful . . .  
  
"A-Asuka.Jr! Wh-what the heck are you doing here?!" Meimi stuttered stupidly over her own words, and sounded incredibly hostile and mean.  
  
Asuka's once concerned face instantly became cross at Meimi's, oh so kind, words.  
  
"Saving you from falling face first into the snow." Asuka said matter-of- factly.  
  
Meimi glared up at Asuka.Jr crossly. The young red head tried to jump back and out of his arms but only succeded in showing her natural grace, by tripping over her own heal and falling back. . . again . . .  
  
Luckly Asuka.Jr once again caught her waist and prevented her from falling back any further.  
  
Meimi could feel a rather hot blush creep up on her cheeks form embarrassment. "Th-thanks. . ." Meimi murmmered. She probably looked like she had a high fever at this point.  
  
Suddenly a UPS truck drove by and completely soaked Meimi with mud. Surprisingly Asuka.Jr didn't get any mud on him at all.  
  
Is that possible . . .?  
  
Sighing Meimi looked up at Asuka. Jr to see him smirking a mile a minute.  
  
'Wonderful. . . he's amused. . .' Could this day get any worse?  
  
I mean. . . fate couldn't be this mean could it?  
  
Hmmm. . . well. . . unfortunately fate has its own agenda. . .  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
~* ummm.... Sorry. . .  
  
ALRIGHT IM SORRY IM SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY OSRRY OSRRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR MOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!  
  
Oh and by the way the last few sentences about fate in chapters 1 and 2 were to meant to be evil at all!!!!! Also in all of my stories there will always be a happy ending!!!! always always always!!!!!!!!  
  
And for the next chapter if any one has and syggestions or ways to torment Meimi and Asuka [in a funny haha sort of way] please tell me now!!!!!! I realy realy realy need advise for the next chapter!!!!!!!1 oh and look at my authors page for continual updates!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


End file.
